Sakura's Band: With Attitude
by trunksfan001
Summary: I heard a song and i thought if i changed a little bit in it, it sounds great about Naruto ppl so i've done this with Sakura being in a band with other random anime ppl i like! If i get lots of reviews i'll continue and write more.


Hey ppl

**Hey ppl!**

**If I get good reviews from this I may add some more chapters to it. I was just messing around when I heard a song and the first thing to popped into my mind was about the characters it's about as if it's good enough I'll probably do the same to some others.**

**Oh and just a warning Sakura's band members are actually from other anime so no I don't own them or their animes even though I wish I did!!**

**And I don't own the song that'll be in here either, it belongs to Offspring.**

**Anyway here's the story!**

**Trunksfan001**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, no, NO!" Sakura yelled frustrated. "Why can't I think of anything!" she ran her hand through her hair as she tried to clear her head of the last lyrics she had been thinking. "There has to be something I can write about…" Sakura said out aloud as she stood stretching her legs and walking around her apartment.

'Think Sakura…' she said to herself as she paced her hallway. She let her sight land on an old photo of her friends from her academy days. 'What happened to all of us… why don't I see them anymore…' Sakura sighed as she remembered exactly what had happened. 'I miss them… wait a second! That's it! I'll write a song for them!' Sakura beamed as she hurried back to her study and ripped out the paper she had just been writing on. 'Now… What to write… how to start…' she thought tapping her pencil against her lip.

"This is useless!" she cried frustrated once again. Sakura walked over to her guitar and picked it up. She strung a few notes while she though. 'Hm… I don't want to make this song happy… there is sad parts… but I don't want it to fully be sad either… a beaty tune that complements both…' She tried a few more notes 'Maybe that'll work…' she thought adding a bit to what she liked.

_Knock, knock._

Sakura put down her guitar and went to answer her door. 'If it's the old bag next door complaining I'll scream!'

"Hey Sakura, can I come in?" The brown hair male asked.

"Oh yeah, sure Tak." Sakura opened her door wider to let him through.

"So, what were you doing?" Tak asked as they headed back down to Sakura's study.

"Trying to write a new song and getting really frustrated." Sakura smiled as Tak sat behind his keyboard.

"We'll have you made up a tune?" Tak asked as he turned it on.

"That's what I'm trying to think of." Sakura walked over and picked up her guitar. "I have a song idea in my head but I need a tune to put it to."

Sakura began playing the tune she had been working on, "I want something that's up beat but not happy or sad." She said and Tak nodded listening to what she had worked on. It wasn't too long after that Tak joined in and they had a nice rhythm going.

"That's it! Thanks Tak!" Sakura said smiling as she put her guitar down and headed back over to write it all down and begin the lyrics as well.

'It should say something about when we were all young… and then say what happened to them…' Sakura thought as she began scribbling on her pad paper. 'Chances thrown, hard to see, shattered dreams…' she continued to scribble even as Tak walked over to her to say he was going out but would be back later.

"Perfect!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she finished writing.

"What's perfect?" Asked T.K, another one of Sakura's band members. Sakura blinked at him for a few moments.

"When did you get here?" she asked a little surprised.

"About an hour ago, Tak was getting worried because you hadn't moved." He grinned as he walked over to her at her desk. "So what's so perfect?"

"I just finished a new song for us to use at our next concert." Sakura handed over her paper she had been writing on.

"So this is why you ignored everything going on around you." T.K said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sakura blushed a light shade of pink.

"It's good, you should show it to the others." T.K handed it back to her and pointed out the door.

"What, is everyone here?!" Sakura was surprised once again.

"Well like I said, Tak didn't know what was wrong with you." T.K shrugged. "Trunks just laughed once he got here and saw you."

"I can't help getting into a song." Sakura turned a little pinker. "Anyway, let's go show them the song." She smiled and head out to her kitchen where she knew Tak, Trunks and Kero would be.

Month later at next concert

"I'm so glad you all could make it to our show!" Sakura yelled out to the crowd. "Just for you guys we'll play our new song, how's that?"

"Yeah, cool" the crowd yells back.

_When we were young our future so bright_

_Whoo hoo_

_The old neighbour hood was so alive_

_Whoo hoo_

_And every kid on the whole dam street_

_Whoo hoo_

_Was gonna make it big in every beat_

_Now the neighbour hoods cracked and torn_

_Whoo hoo_

_The kids are grown up but their lives are worn_

_Whoo hoo_

_How can one little street, swallow so many lives?_

_Chances thrown, nothings free, longing for_

_Used to be, still it's hard, hard to see_

_Fragile lives, shattered dreams._

_GO_

_Ino had a chance, well she really did_

_Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids_

_Shikamaru still lives at home cause he's got no job_

_Just plays guitar, smokes a lot a pot_

_Garra committed suicide_

_Sasuke ODed and died._

_What the hell is going on, cruellest dreams, reality_

_Chances thrown, nothings free, longing for_

_Used to be, still it's hard, hard to see_

_Fragile lives, shattered dreams._

_GO_

_Chances thrown, nothings free, longing for_

_Used to be, still it's hard, hard to see_

_Fragile lives, shattered dreams._

"Thankyou!" Sakura yells to the cheering crowd, she then waits for them to calm down a little bit. "That song is actually based on real people, so take care of each other because you never know what's going to happen in the years to come."

"Alright, now here's before you forget me!" Trunks yells out to the crowd as Sakura quickly catches her breath, ready to begin again the band starts playing and the crowd goes crazy.

A few days after concert

Sakura was quietly sitting at home looking over the new and old songs that her band was going to put onto their next album. 'Once a Dream should come after Love through War… but maybe I should put Before you forget me first…. I need a break!'

Sakura got up and made her way to her kitchen to make herself a coffee.

_Bring, bring!_

"Hello?" Sakura said as she picked up her phone.

"Sakura? Good it's you!" a male voice on the other end said.

"Uh… who's this?" Sakura frowned trying to place the voice in her mind.

"It's Naruto." He paused and waited to hear her reached.

"Naruto… my god! How are you?!" Sakura asked happily

"I'm good Sakura, I was just calling because I heard about your concert and the song about us… I was wondering if you wanted to catch up with me and Kakashi sometime?" Naruto's voice sounded hopeful.

"That would be good." Sakura smiled to herself. "How about you call me next week some time and we'll go out for ramen."

"YEAH!!" Sakura had to hold the phone away from her ear as Naruto yelled. "I didn't know if you would remember ramen!"

"Naruto, how could I forget about you and ramen?" Sakura laughed lightly at Naruto's exited attitude.

"Yeah… that's true… Anyway I'll get back to you on the meeting up, I've got to talk to Kakashi first!" Naruto rambled on.

"Ok you do that then Naruto." Sakura continued smiling. "Bye Naruto."

"Bye Sakura!"

Sakura hung up her phone, and walked back over to her kettle. 'It looks like I'm going to be pretty busy again.' Sakura shook her head and went back to making her coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So how did you all like it? Please review and let me know! I'm sorry if people don't like how I put people in the song but they just seemed like the right people to use!**

**Anyway if you want me to continue review!**

**Trunksfan001!**


End file.
